The Ranger and Robin
by FadingArrows
Summary: This is what happens when Halt and Will get ambushed in the woods by none other than - Robin Hood Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Sherwood Forest was quiet; the faint chirping of the birds and the rustle of leaves could be heard on the soft breeze. A lean man wandered along a wide dirt trail on top of a short horse; he had a longbow slung over his shoulder and a dark green mottled cloak to protect him from the wind. His horse was stocky with brown shaggy hair and led a similarly sized pale grey horse behind them. Both horses' ears twitched every few moments, shaking their heads in unison. They carried packs that held food and camping equipment; the grey horse also had a stringed instrument strapped to the saddle. The rider of the first horse had the hood of his cloak up, covering his face in a layer of shadow as he continued down the secluded path.

A moment later, a man with a scruffy beard and spiky brown hair and a slightly bent nose ran down the slight incline on the right of the path, in front of the horses, signaling with his hand for the rider to stop. The rider complied not wanting to run over the fellow.

"This is an ambush, my friend." the man in the path stated, smiling mischievously. The rider did not move; unseen by the ambusher, he gently pressed his heels into the side of his horse, preventing it from kicking at the man.

Five more figures rushed out of the trees and surrounded the horses on either side. They all held a weapon except a large man, with curly black hair and a matching beard; he held a large tree branch that had been sanded down until it was smooth.

The leader of the group, a man clad in green holding a bow that was pointed at the rider, stood slightly off to one side. "I am Robin Hood. Tell us how much money you have, and we will only take one tenth of it. Lie and we will take all of it." He was smiling as well, the slightly crooked grin brightening his face.

The man on the horse had yet to move or speak, but he did so now. He slowly pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He was older than any of the men attacking him and he had dark hair flecked with grey and a scruffy beard, cut at odd angles. He frowned, almost as if it was his natural expression, as he spoke in a low voice; soft enough that the men had to strain to hear him, "A bit of advice, it is not a good idea to threaten one Ranger, let alone multiple."

"Multiple?" A man with reddish hair, standing to the right of the rider, asked. Worry edged his voice as he held his sword and shield held closely to his chest for protection.

Before any of the ambushers could ask what a ranger was, a black shafted arrow appeared next to the foot of the gang's leader, creating a hiss and a thunk as it embedded itself into the ground. This was followed by second arrow landing next to the large man, and a third in between the feet of the man that had appeared to stop the horses. All six of the outlaws flicked their eyes upward, searching for the unseen archers. When they looked back, to the mysterious rider, a fraction of a second later, he had his long bow fully drawn, with an arrow nocked and pointed at the leader of the outlaw group.

"I assume you don't know what a Ranger is, or you would know that we tend to know if we are being followed." The Ranger sneered, although it looked more like a growl because he was still frowning. The man was standing in the saddle of his horse, which seemed to be glaring at the outlaws, if horses could glare.

"If you don't lower your weapons now, I'll put an arrow in you and each of your buddies; if you do lower your weapons, I still might shoot you." The ranger and the outlaw leader stared at each other for a moment before the outlaw lowered his bow, dropped it, and held up his hands. His smile from before had faded, replaced by a blank stare and the slightest curve of a frown on his lips. The other men in his group followed his lead and let go of their weapons. A flicker of a smile tugged at the corner of the ranger's mouth before he yelled to someone in the trees. "Will, come tie these men up." He didn't bother to lower his bow.

A younger man leaped down from a nearby tree. He was wearing the same mottled green cloak as the older man that had been riding on the horse. Will swiftly grabbed rope from the pack of the grey horse and tied up each of outlaws, collected their various weapons, and retrieved his arrows from the dirt. Once the six of them were all tied to trees in a line facing the path of the travelers, the older man dismounted his horse and lowered his longbow. He was shorter than he appeared to be while riding his horse, the horse also seemed to be shorter than any of the guards' horses that the outlaws had seen at the castle.

"Do you want to introduce yourselves?" The older man asked, raising one eyebrow at the group.

The man in green spoke up for the group, "Shouldn't you introduce yourselves first. You said there were multiple of you?" The tone in his voice indicated that he wanted to know how many of the rangers there were. Halt guessed that it was to assess whether or not the outlaws could have beaten the rangers in a battle.

The younger man spoke up now, "Two is multiple." He failed to hide the wide grin on his face. He was of medium height and had a slim appearance that hid his strength.

Robin frowned grimly, realizing his mistake, and secretly conceding that it was a trick he probably would have pulled. "Fooled by one of the same tricks I use on others." He commented to himself. He also noted that the young ranger possessed skills with a bow that could match his own; and if he had to guess, the older ranger did too. The older ranger spoke once again, "I am Halt, Royal Ranger for the crown and kingdom of Araluen and this," he gestured slightly to his younger companion, "is Will Treaty, also a Royal Ranger and my former apprentice."

The outlaw leader's brow furrowed questioningly, "You don't have a surname, Halt?"

"Halt Arratay." Halt stated without giving explanation. Robin noticed that Will Treaty's smile widened even more at the mention of Halt's 'full name'. Robin guessed there was some context he was missing.

He looked confused for a moment and then decided to let it go and introduced himself. "As you know, I am Robin Hood and these are my men." Since his hands were immobile, he tilted his head to either side. "We are outlaws in Nottinghamshire - not rightfully I might add - and we steal from the rich to give to the poor."

Each person in the band of outlaws introduced themselves. Little John, Allen a Dale, Much, Will, and Djaq. At the Mention of Djaq's name, Halt raised one eyebrow, for the second time since meeting this group, and stared at the Saracen.

"Your parents named you Djaq?" Halt asked, putting slight emphasis on the word you. His apprentice, Will, looked confused at his question.

"What?" Will asked, staring at his mentor, then at Djaq. Djaq glanced at him; a second later Will noticeably blushed and stopped talking.

Jack replied politely and quietly to Halt, "No, it was the name given to my brother." Halt nodded and didn't press her for more information, realizing that there must be a reason she would use his name and not her given name.

Halt thought for a moment before speaking, "I only have one more question." Halt glanced at Will with the slightest of smirks. "Do you guys like coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you guys like coffee?"

The outlaws started at Halt wide eyed and uncomprehending. "Well?" he asked again. The men all mumbled a confused yes.

"It's obvious that you won't try to rob us again because if you do I will shoot you." His lips formed a straight line, dead serious once again. The phrase 'I will shoot you' must be his personal motto Robin thought.

"Also, all our money is Araluen currency, so it wouldn't exactly be useful." Will Treaty pointed out hoping they wouldn't realize they could melt it down and then added hastily, "And I personally wouldn't mind a hot cup of coffee."

Halt turned his stare on Robin. "I know you already untied yourself, so why don't you untie your gang as well and save my apprentice here from the extra work."

Robin still looked suspiciously at Halt, but did as he was told and shrugged, making the rope that bound him fall around his ankles. Much gaped at him. He carefully stepped out of the circle of rope and went to free his friends, all the while keeping an eye on Halt, still unsuccessfully trying to figure him out.

Everyone crowded around the seemingly small campfire as Halt brewed a pot of coffee, and then another. Because the rangers only had the two mugs, they were passed around the oblong circle.

By the time everyone had some hot coffee, the mood had considerably lightened and Will had untied his mandolin from Tug's saddle.

"Don't tell me you're going to play something on that insufferable flute." Halt said.

"First of all it is a mandolin, a string instrument, while a flute is a woodwind. Honestly, has Lady Pauline taught you anything about being even somewhat cultured? And secondly, I know just what to play!" Treaty exclaimed excitedly.

"I will shoot you." Halt stated, as serious as ever. No one doubted that he meant it. Halt's threat didn't appear to even faze Will.

Much looked up from his mug startled and glanced at Robin questioningly as if asking whether Halt was serious. Looking especially worried Much stammered, "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"But Halt," Will said cutting Much off without even considering the suggestion, "you don't even know what I was going to suggest."

"I know exactly what you were going to suggest and like every time you play it, there is the very real chance that I will shoot you." Halt added more honey to his second cup of coffee from a small jar he always took with him when he traveled. By now all of Robin's men were interested in what this song was that could possibly make someone want to put an arrow through the singer.

Will thought it over for a moment and said, "I'm going to risk it." He went on to play four verses of Greybeard Halt while Halt glared at him the entire time.

After the festivities, and feeling much more friendly, Robin told the ranger's how he had become the famous outlaw that he was. Then, the two rangers explained their generic role in the kingdom of Araluen, not giving too much away, and some tales from when Will was an apprentice.

After the story of Halt and Will's first adventure, Little John mentioned some of the strange happenings in Nottingham. Mysterious massive creatures had been sighted around the villages and despite professional hunters sent by Gisbourne, not one of them had been captured. The outlaws had yet to have an encounter with the elusive creatures but they had started to attack and kill livestock within the boundaries of some villages. As Robin explained this, Halt and Will listened in intently.

Halt had the sneaking suspicion that the creatures the outlaws described were Wargals. He had thought that Morgarath was spreading out to other kingdoms and this new evidence proved him right. It was for this reason that he had requested to come to Nottingham and investigate for himself. Obviously, this was a two-man job, and Will's fief had been quiet recently so he had invited his former apprentice to join him. Halt had another reason for asking Will to come along, Halt had been missing the energy and endless strings of questions that always came when he spent time with Will. Will had already guessed this, but Halt would never admit it.

Halt described the Rangers' plan to the outlaws. "King Duncan sent word to the Sheriff of Nottingham, telling him that the Rangers corps could help him with the creatures. The sheriff has offered to provide us with any materials we might need to capture and kill the animal and proposed that we meet him and the man you call Gisbourne in the castle in six days' time, which will be tomorrow, before we go off to hunt the Wargals."

Halt elaborated on how he and Will were on their way to meet with the Sheriff and exchange information. Robin warned the two about the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"They are liars and they will try to manipulate you in every way if they think that it can help them. Be careful of what information you reveal to them."

Djaq spoke next. "No matter how aggravated you are with them, do not kill either of them. If will not end well for anyone. Prince John has made a deal with the sheriff that if he should die an unnatural death, all of Nottingham will be destroyed and everyone will be killed."

"What about Gisbourne?" Treaty asked. "If this Prince John made the deal with the sheriff, does it apply to Gisbourne?"

Robin answered, "No, but he is useful." Allan made sure not to expose Marian, in the case that these men were not as trustworthy as they seemed.

The sun had set by this time and the rangers said farewell to the outlaws as they headed back to their secret camp in the woods. Halt and Will let the fire die and let Tug and Abelard roam the area to eat before they all settled in for the night.

"Do you think we can trust what they said about the sheriff? And if the deal with the prince only applies to the sheriff, then why haven't they killed Gisbourne? How is he useful if he helps the sheriff? It just doesn't make any sense." Will was doing that thing where he asked a string of questions without answering any of them. Halt smiled the slightest bit to himself, making sure he was turned away so his apprentice wouldn't see.

Halt sat at the edge of their camp to take the first watch as Will fell asleep. Tomorrow they headed off to meet the sheriff of Nottingham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Bearded Dragon: Thank you and yes, this story assumes that Morgarath is still alive**

Halt and Will rode to Nottingham the next morning after a light breakfast. The two were ready to spend a night in an actual bed instead of out in the woods and have a hot meal.

They guided their horses across the wooden bridge to the castle gate where two guards stopped them. Halt let Will talk because Will said that when Halt talked people tended to want to run instead of help the rangers.

Will presented the formal letter from the sheriff giving the rangers permission to meet directly with the sheriff. Halt did not say a word and glared at the young man as he guided Tug towards the stables. Halt dismounted Abelard and followed. They tied up their horses, more for show knowing that rangers' horses don't wander off. A tall man with dark, slicked back hair and a sharp nose entered the stable. Halt eyed the man's black leather outfit and slight smirk that showed his ego, with distain.

"You must be the rangers." The man stated without elaborating as if he assumed that Halt and Will knew who he was.

"And?" Halt said after a slight pause.

Gisborne's smirk faded. "I am Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley and Master at Arms."

Halt had the sneaking suspicion that Robin Hood had been right and that the rangers wouldn't trust Sheriff Vaisey and Gisborne. Will saved Halt before he said something that would definitely have made the annoying men dislike them.

"I'm Will and this is Halt." Will said in a chipper voice. He caught Halt's eye and Halt could tell, they both distrusted Gisborne immediately. Will wondered if the sheriff would be the same. Or worse.

With an awkward silence deafening the men, Gisborne led the rangers to the sheriff's office. They passed another four guards in the halls and there were two more posted in front of the sheriff's room. Halt decided that he didn't care what the men thought of him. As he entered he asked, "Is there a reason there are so many guards?"

"There are outlaws. We can never be too careful, can we?" The sheriff answered. He was sitting on a throne smiling disturbingly cheerily and manically at the same time. He had a false tooth with a red gemstone in it, glinting every time he turned his head.

 _It's going to be really hard not to kill him._ Halt thought.

Halt raised an eyebrow but did not continue. "You didn't by any chance kill any in the forest, did you?" The sheriff asked, his face lifting at the very thought of Robin and his men dead.

"No." Will answered, once again keeping Halt from saying something he would regret.

"Drat." The sheriff stood up from his throne and walked back and forth in front of the rangers, almost pacing. He glanced at the rangers' cloaks and the longbows still slung over their shoulders.

Gisborne took this time to introduce the rangers. "This is Halt and Will. The rangers from Araluen."

"Yes," the sheriff clapped his hands together, "I need you to hunt down the creature that killed my best tax collector." The almost bald man smiled viciously, chuckling to himself.

 _It's going to be really hard to stop Halt from killing him._ Will thought. He decided that he disliked sheriff Vaisey and Gisborne. That gave Will an idea. He stared at Vaisey, dead serious, and asked,

"How much will we be paid?"

The sheriff had implied that the rangers would be paid for their service and neither ranger thought about accepting the money, but Will questioned the sheriff anyways. Halt briefly glanced at Will beside him, without moving his head. The man had not moved at all since entering the room. Never knowing the young man to be greedy, and guessing that Will had a plan, he didn't say anything.

"Well of course you will be paid. How about 100 pounds?" Vaisey offered almost as if he thought that he wouldn't have to actually pay the rangers.

"How about 300 pounds?" Halt counteroffered.

The sheriff gaped at the mysterious man in front of him. "300? That seems a bit high. After all you are only killing one of the whatsits." He seemed to think for a moment before coming to a decision. "If you kill the creature that killed my tax collector, I'll pay you 200. If you kill it and kill some of the outlaws in the Sherwood Forest, I'll pay you 500. How does that sound?"

He didn't say Robin Hood by name, but both rangers knew that was the outlaw he referred to. Before Halt could counter offer again and start a fight, Will accepted the sheriff's offer.

"We accept your offer, but we will also need some supplies." Will had been speaking in a deeper voice for the entire meeting and Halt smiled – to himself – as the new ranger attempted to appear tougher than he looked.

"Anything you need of course." The sheriff said, his smile was unnervingly cheery.

The two rangers settled into their rooms within the castle. They brought their packs up from the stables and then headed to get food, carrying with them, as always, their weapons, in case of emergency. They also wore their mottled cloaks, hoping to blend in with the shadows and not have to meet anyone before they found food.

There was a market going on in the castle, but the two rangers found, there were few vendors and the had very little to sell. Halt and Will exchanged glances. They both wondered why the market was so small. In Araluen, there was hardly and open space on market day.

Not finding a stand selling any food but raw vegetables, the two searched for the sheriff. They were wandering down the halls, instinctively sticking to the shadows to conceal themselves, although the sun shined through many windows, preventing them from hiding in the shadows.

A lady turned the corner of the castle hallway and noticed the rangers and their longbows. She approached the two, not recognizing them. She lived in the castle and knew almost everyone. She also saw their mottled cloaks, nothing like any that she had ever seen.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Are you looking for anything by chance?" Less motivated by helping them and more by curiosity at the two, she offered to help them.

Will answered, "We are the rangers sent for by the sheriff. I'm Will and this is Halt." He gestured to himself and halt, "You wouldn't happen to know where we could get some hot food?"

"I am Marian…" She was cut off as drumming could be heard from the courtyard. The three turned to look out the window. On a balcony across from them, the sheriff, Gisborne, and a guard stood. The sheriff had a roll of parchment that he was reading from. He was sentencing two young men to hang for stealing food from the castle kitchens.


End file.
